


The Overcomer - Makoto Naegi & Friends

by ChihiroChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Development, Developing Friendships, Fanart (some artwork will be included here), Gen, Insecurity, Makoto makes up unusual names/insults for people, Minor Original Character, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihiroChan/pseuds/ChihiroChan
Summary: Makoto Naegi goes to the elite Hope's Peak Academy in the hopes of overcoming his self-esteem issues and "pushover problem", gaining better friends and working hard for his future. He forms a close bond with Chihiro Fujisaki, a meek and timid classmate of his, and an unusual one with Nagito Komaeda, a self-deprecating elitist upperclassman.This story mostly focuses on character development (overcoming their problems and insecurities) and how Makoto spends his days at Hope's Peak Academy.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Everyone
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first time I am 'writing' fanfiction (usually I would draw fan comics) and posting it online. I hope my work will be to your liking!

**"The Overcomer- Makoto Naegi & Friends"** presents:

_Makoto Naegi!_

_Chihiro Fujisaki!_

_Nagito Komaeda!_

The three best friends and the main focus of the story!


	2. Makoto's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto returns home and learns about his acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy, which is just what he needed after getting involved in a mishap.

_“I can’t believe my brother is going to be a student of the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student and be a part of the talented students there!”_ exclaimed Komaru after reading the letter from the academy over and over again.

Makoto watched her with a grin. He had never felt **this** proud of himself before. The urge to run out and scream about his acceptance letter happily to let the whole world know about his “achievement” was very strong.

Ah, but never mind. Komaru, his little sister, would do the deed for him as she announced next-

 **Komaru:** I am going to boast about this on social media. **Don’t stop me!**

 **Makoto:** Er..Komaru, keep it down.

 **Komaru:** Nuh-uh! Once I have done that, I will phone every friend of mine and yell in their faces about it.

 **Makoto:** Huh..so you do care about me very much.

 **Komaru:** _(smirked)_ Well yes, but actually no.

Makoto giggled and gave a playful jab to his sister who in turn laughed, then bent over and gave a light punch on his stomach.

_“What are my hatchlings doing?”_

The siblings looked over to spot their beloved **grandmother** making her way towards them from the kitchen with gradual steps. Her apron and gloves, soiled with reddish-brown substance, caught Makoto’s eye. A familiar smell lingered in the air as she came out and Makoto recognized it. When she finally stood before him, he slowly turned his head upwards to face her, the upper corners of his lips rising into a smile.

* * *

[Original Character Introduction]

** Haruhi Naegi **

**The Naegi siblings’ grandmother**

Haruhi is a **confectioner** , known throughout the neighbourhood for her eccentric personality and her treats. Makoto almost always helps her out in the store.

Makoto’s mother works with Haruhi, most often keeping a watch on her mother’s extremely extroverted nature with the customers.

* * *

 **Makoto:** You..you are making my favourite curry?

 **Grandmother:** Yes, of course! It’s a little reward for always offering a hand in my store.

 **Komaru:** Aren’t you going to smother him with hugs and kisses? _(Makoto turned his face away out of embarrassment)_ I mean, since he got the letter…

 **Grandmother:** What letter?

 **Komaru:** Didn’t you catch me twirling around the house and shouting about it?

 **Grandmother:** Sorry, hatchling, I didn’t catch that. What is so **special** about this letter?

 **Komaru:** A letter from Hope’s Peak Academy.

 **Grandmother:** _(gasped)_ And…

 **Komaru:** Makoto got in.

Before Makoto could blink, he found himself forcibly caught in Grandmother’s arms. She kept mumbling words of endearment and shook him violently.

 _ **"** I didn’t know that you knew Hope’s Peak Academy!"_, said a surprised Komaru.

Grandmother released Makoto from her hold, who was panting for air; his cheeks red in colour. She turned to Komaru, her eyes blinking rapidly, and said,

 **Grandmother:** I don’t know what Hope’s Peak is. But I do know my Makoko got accepted into someplace.

 **Makoto and Komaru:** _(in unison)_ But **“everyone”** knows Hope’s Peak Academy, the prestigious government-sanctioned private school that scouts the entire country for students of remarkable talents in preparation to become the country’s next pride and joy!

 **Grandmother:** I am not among the “everyone” then. (she broke into a friendly smile) But from what I get from you, it seems that the school is very, very special. Now, Komaru. Why haven’t you told me about this earlier? What can a little curry do to celebrate? I need to prepare an entire feast!

 **Komaru:** I did! I screamed around the house.

 **Grandmother:** You should have approached me and told me! I was fully focused on my cooking, you know.

 **Komaru:** Ah…before I could do that, the devil himself had arrived.

 **Makoto:** Grandmother, please do not overwork yourself.

 **Grandmother:** It’s alright, Makoto. You know I adore doing things for my hatchlings, right?

 **Makoto:** _(blushed)_ L..let me help you, please.

 **Grandmother:** Are you sure? It seems that you had a long day.

She was right. Makoto had a long day dealing with shortcomings from all corners. She was **right** indeed.

He had lost a game with a few of his friends resulting in him spending money on purchasing snacks and drinks for them.

The bags containing the goodies had given way for the weight and ripped open. Makoto desperately tried to look for all the coffee cans.

A can of coffee from the bag had tumbled towards the feet of a peculiar old man who proceeded to drink it, leaving Makoto flabbergasted.

The old man had left his phone behind and Makoto chased after him to return it. He ended up mounting on a bus to keep up with the old man, tripped on an unseen object as he walked towards his target, gripped on a bag belonging to an average salaryman during his fall, accidentally tore it apart, and out came **costly** jewellery.

The salaryman, who had turned out to be a **thief** , held the whole bus at knifepoint. Unfortunately, the pointy, brown-haired young man who suffered a great deal of bad luck every day was chosen as the hostage. Makoto was left at the mercy of the robber until the old man, a kendo master, swooped in to save him.

The door of the bus had opened and the desperate robber made his escape, forcing Makoto to chase after him as the passengers of the bus cheered him on. Unfortunately, he collapsed into a postman, who was checking up on the state of the bus, thus failing to catch the robber taking advantage of the postman’s motorcycle.

Makoto had borne the harsh insults directed at him by the revengeful robber as well as the rebuke from the postman and paid no heed to them. He was exhausted in dealing with all sorts of incidents of bad luck and was begging to be back home, watching his much-awaited pop singing performance on TV. He didn’t care when the robber set the motorcycle into motion because he had given up on his chase.

As luck would have had it, the motorcycle had spiralled out of control after hitting something lying _(one of Makoto’s missing coffee cups spilt all over)_ on the road, causing the rider to be thrown overboard. The frenzied vehicle exploded into a streetlight, setting aflame the letters of the postman to **dust**. Makoto was awestruck at the accident site, wondering how much incredible bad luck and good luck he possessed. 

(Disaster Luckster)

After the wearying questioning session he had with the police, he returned home only to experience a hug from his squealing younger sister and having a **letter** thrust into his hands.

 _“Perhaps, this day was not as bad as I make it out to be,”_ thought Makoto now that he had something to celebrate with. _” And we’re going have a feast!”_

* * *

Two hours later, their parents made their entrance into the household and as Makoto expected, was showered with affection and words of praise, especially from his mother.

 **Father:** Komaru told us about it, no, **shouted** on the phone about it.

 **Mother:** You should have seen your father when he received the news. He was doing a little dance there. The onlookers were giving us such weird looks that I had to tell him to knock it off.

 **Father:** I wasn’t the only one. You joined in too!

 **Mother:** Perhaps, I did.

 **Father:** _(pompously)_ And forget about the onlookers. If they had received such news, I bet they would do the same.

 **Grandmother:** Ahem, shall we proceed to commemorate this occasion?

 **Mother:** Ah, mother! I will be right with you after I wash up.

 **Grandmother:** Thank you. I could sure use some help around here. _(spotted Komaru slyly slinking away)_ Oh no, you don’t! Get back here and help me.

 **Komaru:** Can’t we order pizza?

 **Grandmother:** Why would you need that when I can make something better than those …corporate businesses that enslave people with so-called “delicious” fast food which is unhealthy?

_(cue Komaru and Makoto having an awkward smile plastered on their faces, **cringing**.)_

**Komaru:** _(sighed loudly)_ Since I am caught, I might as well help then.

 **Grandmother:** That’s my little hatchling!

 **Father:** Let me in too. I found this amazing recipe and would like to try it out. _(winked at Mother)_ Allow me to impress you with my cooking skills.

 **Makoto:** I am joining in too.

 **Grandmother:** _(sternly)_ Absolutely **not**! I know you love giving a hand but not this time. You look like you could pass out at any moment and I would like for you to have some rest.

Makoto didn’t feel tired as much as before currently. But he knew his grandmother viewed things through an exaggerated lens. Have you ever felt one of your loved ones was overreacting unnecessarily when you have gone through the slightest instances of pain? That’s how Grandmother was since she cared too much.

Besides, she was stubborn. Once she declared Makoto needed to have some rest, she would ensure that in every way.

 **Komaru:** Yeah, leave it to us. Why don’t you research more on the academy and let me know about the other talented students?

 **Makoto:** Will do.

Makoto made his way to his room upstairs, but not before glancing upon the sight of his family preparing a feast to celebrate his acceptance into Hope’s Peak. He, at first, smiled affectionately at how enthusiastic they were about it, babbling and correcting each other on their cooking techniques.

Then, that smile faltered as Makoto held a **bittersweet** expression.

 _“I am going to **miss** you guys a lot.”_, said Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be about 3-5 chapters concerning Pre-Hope's Peak Academy Scenario.
> 
> Sneak-Peek of the next chapter:  
> Makoto: (self-doubting) I am having butterflies in my stomach about this. Do I really belong there?  
> Komaru: Yes.  
> Makoto: Thanks.


	3. A Little Pep Talk

Makoto perched in front of his laptop computer. After ensuring the charger cable was properly connected, he opened the lid and entered the password. He typed in the name of the academy and as he had predicted, the browser showcased **copious** news concerning this year’s _“Ultimates”_ or _“Super High School Level”_ students of Hope’s Peak Academy. Makoto skimmed through all sorts of lists and….

He felt his self-esteem **deteriorating**.

Almost all of the students had something worthy to possess. Something the whole country could boast of. _Ultimate Farmer,_ _Ultimate Neurologist, Ultimate Fashionista, Ultimate Swimming Pro, Ultimate Martial Artist, etc._

What is an “Ultimate Lucky Student” compared to them? He underwent daily doses of bad luck and that is of no **real** purpose for the country whatsoever.

The discouraged young man shook such self-deprecation thoughts off. He stood in silence, eyes closed, retaining his composure.

 _“So what if my talent is mediocre? I could work equally as hard as everyone else and secure high places. After all, talent doesn’t dictate a person’s worth. And, I bet I could make great friends there.”_ , thought Makoto determinately.

That’s right. He felt he could do his best to fit right in with the others. He was kind, selfless, willing to help one another, etc.

Overall, he was **nice**.

_“Makoto is a pushover.”_

_“Ask Makoto for anything. He would do it since he is so **nice** to everyone.”_

_“Want to break free of your after-school chores? Ask Makoto! He would willingly do them all.”_

_“Since Makoto is our group leader, he will perform every task for us. Just beg and he will buy it. How nice of him!”_

_“Makoto, please lend me your homework. You don’t want to have me punished by the teacher, right?”_

_“You **can’t** say no to me!”_

_“He’s such a people-pleaser.”_

_“Pushover!”_

**Pushover**.

Makoto shook from his seat, his face pale and drenched in sweat as he had just recalled moments from his past school years. It took a short period of taking slow and deep breaths to control his heart from beating at a quick pace.

 _“I will not be a pushover. I am not a pushover now. I will be **assertive**.”_, said Makoto repeatedly as he recollected himself.

_“Makoto?”_

He turned his head sideways to face an apron-clad **Komaru** standing by the doorway. She looked worried for a second there and then, bore a neutral expression.

 **Komaru:** What are you doing? Are you searching up on your classmates?

 **Makoto:** Yeah! I was wondering how capable people can be. Just look at all these titles, Komaru!

As Makoto scrolled down, he noticed an interesting subject.

 ** _“_** _Sayaka Maizono is going to be my **classmate**.”_, said Makoto.

At the mention of her favourite pop artist, Komaru widened her eyes and squealed. Makoto snorted with laughter at the reaction as the _Sayakar_ began jumping up and down giddily.

 **Komaru:** That’s it! Consider your place in the academy to be forfeited.

 **Makoto:** No, you don’t!

 **Komaru:** If you refuse, I have no choice but to tie you up, hide you someplace and **impersonate** you.

 **Makoto:** I don’t think you can get the job done.

 **Komaru:** I have gained years of experience from reading mystery and horror manga. Believe me, I can.

 **Makoto:** _(rolled eyes)_ Right…

Komaru puffed her cheeks and stuck her tongue out. In return, Makoto playfully jeered at her. Then, Komaru became serious and asked-

 **Komaru:** When I walked in here, I noticed that you were trying to calm yourself. Is everything okay?

 **Makoto:** _(sighed)_ I was feeling a bit nervous. I mean, my classmates are going to be students who possess remarkable talents and that can be overwhelming. Compared to them, I am just…. normal? Kind of normal actually since I get a lot of bad luck, haha.

 **Komaru:** What? Aren’t you the optimistic or positive type?

Makoto **half-heartedly** agreed. The problem with Makoto is that he would actively show his optimistic side for people he cared about but not so much for himself.

For instance, when a person you care about is down, you try your level best to cheer them up, remind them of how wonderful of a person they are, how much they mean to you, etc. But when it comes to your matters, you fail to bring out your positive outlook and don’t seek others for help in fear of giving them a reason to worry.

(Mechanism of Makoto Naegi)

**Conclusively, Makoto is kind to others but not to himself.**

**Komaru:** I can say, your optimistic personality is certainly not normal. Isn’t that a great thing about you? You’re optimistic!

 **Komaru:** _(continued)_ People like you can oversee their troubles and strive for a better cause. And, you try your best in lifting the spirits of people around you. I believe that is a talent itself. In conclusion, Makoto belongs with the other Ultimates.

 **Makoto:** _(hesitantly)_ I guess you’re right. I might have to ask, when did you get wiser?

 **Komaru:** _(laughed)_ I gain lots of wisdom mostly from the slice-of-life manga. Now chin up! Where is that positive big-yet-so little brother of mine?

(Komaru trying to cheer Naegi up)

Makoto paid no attention to the subtle teasing of his height. One day, he will hit his growth spurt. **Hopefully**.

 _“Makoto, I heard you crying about being a **pushover** or something.”_, said Komaru.

For a moment, Makoto wished that he had locked the door before Komaru barged in. He felt slightly guilty as he felt that he was unnecessarily causing his folks to worry about him. 

**No…**

Far too many times, his mother would remind him that it is never irresponsible or any less of a man to seek help from others and that his family was always going to be on his side. _“It’s always ok to ask for help, Makoto. Don’t be afraid of asking for someone trustworthy to be there for you until you maintain yourself. Whatever it takes, we will be there for you.”_ , his mother often says.

With that in mind, Makoto slowly turned to face Komaru.

 **Makoto:** I was remembering some stuff that happened back in high school.

 **Komaru:** I see…

 **Makoto:** Yeah…

 **Komaru:** _(with a deep breath)_ If anyone bullies you, inform me about it. I will bring the strongest students from my school and march into Hope’s Peak Academy.

 **Makoto:** Let’s not do that.

 **Komaru:** But you get the message, right? Let us know if you are in trouble.

 **Makoto:** Yes, I do. Thanks, Komaru.

 **Komaru:** You’re welcome. Now get yourself together, you soggy chocolate croissant.

 **Makoto:** _(squint-eyed)_ You come up with the weirdest names, _(in a sing-song voice)_ Ko-komaru-sits-in-the-old-gum-tree~

 **Komaru:** Ok, that one was **really** weird but nice to hear.

The next moment, they heard the much-awaited call from their mother.

**It’s time for the feast.**

* * *

Makoto seated himself before the enticing sight in front of him.

Rice, Curry, egg rolls, a decorative cake with the words _“Congratulations Makoto!”_ on it, chocolate-chip cookies, and a huge jug of orange juice.

His family had prepared a little **too much** to celebrate, he thought.

 _“Just you watch, I will show how large of an appetite I have!”_ , declared Komaru as she chugged down a huge glass of orange juice.

 _“Komaru, you naughty hatchling, please control yourself.”_ , said a slightly concerned Grandmother.

 _“Why am I not surprised?”_ , said Father as he raised a cookie to his lips.

Meanwhile, Makoto was struggling to eat his plate of rice with curry. His mother spotted his discomfort, raised an eyebrow, and enquired.

_“Makoto, what’s the matter?”_

At that moment, the whole table stopped eating and turned to Makoto.

 **Makoto:** I…it’s nothing.

 **Mother:** You aren’t eating your meal...

 **Grandmother:** I…is it too spicy? I am sorry if I have gone overboard with it.

 **Makoto:** N…no, your curry tastes delicious as always. I…it’s just _(with a deep breath)_ …I feel **homesick**.

The long pause at the table made Makoto even more uncomfortable. He gave an awkward laugh and let out a heavy sigh.

 _“It’s funny, isn’t it? Before I could depart for Hope’s Peak, I already feel homesick.”,_ said Makoto, bending his head down.

Grandmother stood up from her seat, trod towards Makoto, and **caressed** his head.

 ** _“_** _We’ll always be here to open our arms for you when you return to us. I will prepare your favourite foods when you come here.”,_ said Grandmother in a soft-spoken voice.

Then, one by one, the rest of the family joined in,

 **Father:** When you come here, we will talk about your school life there and many other things as we go for long periods of car rides.

 **Makoto:** That sounds nice, thank you.

 **Mother:** You won’t hesitate to call us when you get there, right? Call us anytime even if it’s in the dead of the night.

 **Makoto:** I will, Mother.

 **Komaru:** Let me know if you need any advice on anything. Also, I will let you know about the newest and the most interesting manga. We can’t have you being bored out of your mind there, right?

 **Makoto:** Of course!

As words of encouragement and endearment poured out from their lips, Makoto bit his lip as he tried to stop the tears accumulating in his eyes to fall. But when his Grandmother opened up her arms and gave him a warm embrace, Makoto couldn’t hold it any longer as he started **snivelling** and raised his arms to return the hug.

* * *

 _"Ugh....my stomach hurts so much..",_ groaned Komaru as she trudged towards the bathroom.

 **Makoto:** I am not surprised, Kirby. What did you expect after eating three huge slices, two bowls of rice, 10 cookies, and gulping down 3 glasses of orange juice?

 **Komaru:** Blargh! Don't mention them. I am going to barf.

 **Makoto:** _(took a step back)_ Not on me, please!

After bidding goodnight to his folks, Makoto walked into his room and prepared for bed. As his head lay on the pillow, he began reminiscing the **good** parts of his past school years with his friends. He smiled to himself remembering his favourite teachers, the playful moments he had with his friends, the field trips, and many more nostalgic memories.

 _"It will be alright.",_ he said as he slowly closed his eyes and succumbed to a **peaceful** slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak-Peek of the next chapter:  
> A brief introduction to Makoto's past (elementary school).  
> Makoto's best-friend: Stop being a pushover!  
> Little Makoto: :(  
> Little Nagito: Thank you for the chocolate...  
> Little Makoto: :)


	4. Makoto's Past (1) - The New Girl

_**“**_ _Father, please buy me chocolate! This is the last time, I promise”_ , pleaded Makoto.

 _ **“**_ _Not now, Makoto. After school, I will think about it.”_ , replied Father.

Makoto, **aged 9** , sulked and pouted during the whole car ride to his school. His father, from time to time, looked at his sullen son, seated on the backseat, and gave him a warm smile with which Makoto returned with a **frown**.

 _“We are almost there. Now, smile since you will be meeting your teacher. She’s your favourite, isn’t she?”_ , asked Father.

At the mention of his class teacher, Makoto regained his smiling face.

 _“Yes! She pastes lots of stickers in my book when I do my homework nicely. And, she has a nice smile and laugh too.”,_ said Makoto, excitedly.

Father smiled at him, fondly. _“That’s nice to hear. Now, get ready!”_

As soon as Father parked his car, Makoto opened the door and dashed into the gates of his elementary school, eager to meet his teacher and friends.

 _“Do well today too, Makoto!”_ shouted Father as he watched him disappear through the door.

Makoto stepped into his class and saw his two best friends there, playing rock-paper-scissors. When they noticed Makoto, they stopped the game.

_**“**_ _Makoto! Join us in our game.”_ , cried **Seiji**.

 _ **“**_ _You do know that I am bad at this, right?”_ , groaned Makoto.

“ _Of course we do! It’s fun to see you lose.”_ , laughed **Hikaru**

Makoto poked Hikaru in the forehead, chanting _“Bad Hikaru! Bad!”_

 **Makoto:** I didn’t crash into our teacher today. 

**Seiji:** Me too! I didn’t see her today either. Is she absent?

 **Makoto** : _(whined)_ W-what? Don’t say that! I don’t want another mean s-sub-substitute teacher to take the class.

The boys looked back at the time when their class teacher was absent and a replacement had to take over. They **scowled** at the memory.

Hikaru shook his head and suggested. _“Let’s check up on her in the staff room then.”_

 _“Let’s move!”_ , shouted Makoto.

The three children scampered to the staff room. When they reached the place, they peeked into the room, trying to find their class teacher among the many others presented there. They let out a sigh of relief when they found that she **wasn’t** absent. Makoto went inside, followed by the others, and stood close to their teacher, who was busy reading something from a paper. The teacher hadn’t noticed them yet.

Makoto let out a soft _“Boo!”._

The teacher flinched a little and upon facing her grinning students, she smiled warmly.

 **Teacher:** What brings you here, kids?

 **Makoto:** We were worried that you were absent.

 **Teacher:** Aww! So sweet of you, kids.

 **Seiji:** What are you doing? _(noticed the paper)_ Is that a test paper for us?

 **Hikaru:** Silly! That doesn’t look like one. It has no questions and spaces to write answers on.

 **Teacher:** You don’t have to worry about any surprise tests for today, Seiji. _(placed paper on her desk)_ This paper simply tells me about a **new friend** coming to your class.

 **Makoto, Seiji, Hikaru:** Who?!

 **Teacher:** A new **girl** is going to be joining your class.

 **Makoto, Seiji, Hikaru:** Girl?!

 **Teacher:** That’s right. Now tell me, who’s the class monitor?

 **Makoto:** _(raised his hand)_ Me! Me!

 **Seiji and Hikaru:** _(pointed at Makoto)_ Him! Him!

 **Teacher:** _(smiled)_ Makoto, can you make her feel comfortable in your class? 

**Makoto:** Oh, yes!

 **Teacher:** Good! Now run off, you three.

When the boys walked out of the staff room, Seiji turned to Makoto and frowned. _**“**_ _It would be better if a new boy was coming though.”_

Makoto gasped. _“Don’t say that. We can all get along.”_

As soon as Makoto and his friends reached their class, the bell began to ring, signalling the beginning of class. Makoto took his stance in front of the teacher’s desk and shouted, _“Take your seats, please! The teacher will come soon!”_

Most, but some, of the students obeyed the order. So, Makoto was trying to individually lead or persuade the others to sit. After some time, the teacher came in and greeted the class, followed by a girl shyly making her way to the teacher’s desk, keeping her head low. Excited murmurs began arising as the students wondered about the new girl. Makoto caught eyes with the girl and smiled widely, trying to make her comfortable in a new environment.

 _“Hello, my n-name is...Satomi Aoba.”_ , stammered the girl, shivering a little bit.

 _“Hello Satomi!”,_ greeted the students together. 

With persuasion from the teacher, Satomi introduced herself further. Makoto paid attention through it all learning about the girl’s parents, her favourite game, her favourite subject, and more.

 **Teacher:** You will sit behind Seiji over there, Satomi.

 **Satomi:** Yes, teacher.

 **Teacher:** Great! Now make yourself comfy. _(to the others)_ I hope all of you will be good friends with Satomi.

As the girl moved to her assigned seat, she looked at Makoto and her eyes gleamed. _“He looks adorable!”_ , thought Satomi.

During the class, Makoto noticed that the new girl wasn’t very **attentive** during the class. She hesitated to raise her arm to take part in the activities conducted. 

But it’s okay. When the break-time arrives, he will go to her seat and help her around here.

When it was break-time, Makoto got up and moved to Satomi’s place.

 _“Hey, Satomi! My name is Makoto Naegi. Would you like to eat with me?”_ , asked Makoto with a cheerful tone.

Satomi looked at Makoto for some time and got up slowly.

When Seiji and Hikaru called for Makoto to join them, Makoto let them know he was occupied at the moment. Hikaru made an angry and confused face at Makoto which startled Satomi. Seiji pestered him to leave and Makoto watched his friends run outside the classroom.

 **Makoto:** This is where we keep our finished homework for the teacher to review on.

 **Satomi:** Okay…

 **Makoto:** Do you see that chart there titled “Starry Night”? You get a gold sticker star for being good on behaviour. If you do bad behaviour, one gets removed. 

**Satomi:** You have a l-lot of them, M-Makoto!

 **Makoto:** _(proudly)_ Hehe! Well, that’s all about our classroom. Let’s go outside to the playground. Bring your tiffin box there.

Later, Makoto and Satomi were watching the kids play tag in the playground, eating their food.

 **Satomi:** Will e-everyone be my friend?

 **Makoto:** Of course! Everyone is good here. Why not talk to some of the girls there? Try Misaki over there. I bet you will be one of them, soon.

 **Satomi:** Oh? I will try. 

**Makoto:** _(munched on a sandwich and offered Satomi one)_ Want one?

 **Satomi:** Yeah. T-thank you, M-Makoto.

Just then, Seiji and Hikaru appeared before them.

 _ **“**_ _Are you done, Makoto? Let’s go play ball!”_ , called out Hikaru.

Makoto closed his tiffin box, waved Satomi goodbye, and caught up with his friends. When he looked back at the girl, he saw that she was still rooted in that spot and was watching him go.

 **Makoto:** Guys, let’s ask Satomi to play with us.

 **Seiji:** How is she though?

 **Makoto:** Well, she is a little timid but is quite sweet the more you get to know about her. She told me she is good at singing too!

 **Hikaru:** Makoto, the game is only between us three...

 **Seiji:** Come on, Hikaru. Let’s give her a try.

 **Hikaru:** Didn’t you say a new boy was better though, Seiji?

 **Seiji:** People can change, Hikaru.

Satomi chose a spot close to Makoto to play Catch. Whenever Satomi failed to catch the ball, Makoto encouraged her, saying _“It’s okay!”, “You can do it!”,_ etc.

From then onwards, Satomi latched herself onto Makoto.

_“M-Makoto, l-let’s go to the c-canteen together.”_

_“Makoto, c-can I join your group?”_

_“Makoto, let’s eat together!”_

_“Makoto, can you help me with this class work?”_

Makoto would allow her in his friend group to befriend his other friends. But Satomi only talked to Makoto more and didn’t respond much to the other two. Makoto didn’t think anything was wrong at first but then, he was starting to get uncomfortable with how Hikaru was glaring at him whenever Satomi talked to him. 

**Hikaru:** Makoto, she ought to be making friends with the others too. She can’t follow you all the time and you can’t say yes to her all of the time!

 **Makoto:** Come on, Hikaru. She’s not bad.

 **Hikaru:** She just keeps butting herself into our group. She is out of place here and it makes us feel awkward. We have been putting up with her for you but not this time! 

**Makoto:** But…

 **Hikaru:** You can’t be nice all the time. We are uncomfortable with her. Do you not know the word _**“No”**_?

 **Makoto:** I can’t just go and tell her she makes us uncomfortable!

 **Seiji:** Hey hey, cool down.

After that, Makoto was troubled in his mind and did not focus on what had been taught that day. Just then, his class teacher announced _“Today is a free period. I would like for you to show what you’re talented in. Sing, draw, dance, anything!”_

To Makoto’s surprise, the usually timid Satomi slowly raised her hand. 

_“I am glad that she has become more confident.”_ , thought Makoto, smiling.

 **Teacher:** Satomi! What will you be doing?

 **Satomi:** I can sing.

 **Teacher:** Splendid! Come over here and show us.

Satomi trooped to the teacher’s desk and stood in position. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and started singing.

…

**Wow.**

...

Just… **wow!**

The whole class, including the teacher, was held in a trance as the melody seeped into their ears. Some of them even closed their eyes to further enhance their experience. 

_“Woah, she is so good at this! Was she taught? Amazing! Naturally gifted? Even more amazing!”_ , thought Makoto.

When it was break-time, many of the students flocked to Satomi’s desk.

_“Satomi, you were amazing!”_

_“You were like an angel!”_

_“Please, please teach me how to sing!”_

Makoto watched them with keen eyes. Then, Hikaru approached him and said,

 **Hikaru:** There you go! Now she will get lots of friends. You can stop worrying about her now.

 **Makoto:** Wasn’t she great?

 **Hikaru:** Yeah, she was… _(after a pause)_ Anyways, want to come with us to get some popsicles?

 **Makoto:** Uh, I am broke at the moment.

 **Hikaru:** I will pay. Now, will you come or not?

 **Makoto:** I will! I will!

When the final bell rang, the students rushed out of the classroom as the class monitor, Makoto, frantically tried to get them in line. Hikaru and Seiji waited for him to finish his duty. When the last of the students exited, Hikaru went ahead and pulled Makoto by the arm to the door. As they were walking to their destination, they heard a call for Makoto. The boys turned to see Satomi running towards them.

 **Satomi:** Makoto!

 **Makoto:** _(surprised)_ Satomi! Weren’t you supposed to board the school bus?

 **Satomi:** No, my mother will pick me up. Can I join you? Where are you going?

 **Makoto:** You can joi.. _(Hikaru placed a hand over his mouth)_

 **Hikaru:** Sorry, no.

 **Satomi:** _(surprised)_ What? Why not?

 **Hikaru:** It’s just…we don’t feel right with you following us around. 

**Satomi:** D-did I do anything wrong?

 **Hikaru:** Well, you just invited yourself unwantedly into our group. And, don’t think about saying that Makoto told you it’s fine. He is a **pushover** and can’t say no even if he wanted to. Besides, you made no effort in getting to know Seiji and me and only answered our questions with one-word answers even though we tried to befriend you. 

Satomi began sobbing, wanting the hurtful words coming out from Hikaru’s mouth to stop. 

**Hikaru:** So, leave us and Makoto alone. Go find someone else to cling on!

Satomi turned back and walked away, sniffling.

 **Makoto:** S-Satomi!

 **Hikaru:** Can you even believe this kid?

 **Makoto:** Y-you should have told her more nicely.

 **Hikaru:** I believe I was perfectly **reasonable**!

 **Makoto:** She’s crying!

 **Hikaru:** Oh? Why don’t you goody-two-shoes go run after her and save her from scary Hikaru then? Come on, Seiji. Let’s leave!

Seiji looked back at Makoto with a hesitant look and followed Hikaru who left with a huff.

Makoto didn’t know what to do. He was pained from seeing Hikaru mad and Satomi’s sadness. He debated on going after Satomi and setting things right or following his friends.

He went for the former and dashed in the direction Satomi left. He found the girl trudging on the pavement. He hesitantly poked her on the shoulder.

 _“S-Satomi! About...what Hikaru had said, I..._ ”, stammered Makoto unable to look the girl in the eye.

Satomi, her tears dried on her face, looked at Makoto with an unfazed expression.

 **Satomi:** Don’t…

 **Makoto:** H-huh?

 **Satomi:** Don’t bother.

 **Makoto:** I…

 **Satomi:** Please don’t follow me and leave me alone…

Makoto froze and watched Satomi walk away without turning back even once. He stood there for a long time, rooted in that spot until something snapped in his mind and he wearily walked in the forward direction, his head bent low.

* * *

 **Father:** What’s the matter, Makoto? Under the weather today?

 **Makoto:** Nothing, Father.

 **Father:** You can tell me anything you know.

 **Makoto:** It’s nothing to worry about. I just got in a little fight with my friends but we “solved” it. It’s okay now.

 **Father:** Is that so? 

**Makoto:** Yeah…

 **Father:** Know what you need? A trip to the chocolate store.

Makoto’s face lightened up at the mention of “chocolate”. Perhaps this day wasn’t so bad after all.

 _“Father, look! A cute dog! Look at all that fur! I want to pet the doggy!”_ , exclaimed Makoto when he laid eyes upon a fluffy Hokkaido with a sparkly collar and leash standing close to the door of the chocolate store. It seemed that the dog was waiting for its owner who may probably be in the chocolate store.

 **Father:** It’s **rude** to touch a pet dog without permission from the owner, Makoto.

 **Makoto:** Oops, sorry then. Will you buy me a dog of that kind?

 **Father:** I am not too sure how your mother will feel about that. But we could consider it later. Let’s go buy some chocolate now.

Makoto walked into the store, greeted the owner, and sped to the section where his favourite chocolate was placed.

 _“Are…you kidding me?”_ , said a shocked Makoto staring at the almost empty container having only **one bar** of his favourite chocolate.

 _“I thought I could munch on four of these. But this will do for now.”_ , thought Makoto as he grabbed the last bar and spun around to leave when he bumped into someone hard.

 _“S…sorry, I wasn’t looking!”_ , apologized Makoto, his cheeks burning red.

When Makoto looked at who he had bumped into properly, he had only one question in mind.

_“I…is that hair? Or cotton candy?”_

The boy he had bumped into had messy fluffy hair with a hint of pink colour in the ends, going in all directions, and sported a well-dressed attire, which showed that he came from a **rich family**. Makoto looked at his character jacket showing a print of a chicken and blushed at how stupid he looked in front of…this **noble** boy.

Meanwhile, the boy was staring hard at Makoto, directed his eyes on the last chocolate and then to the empty container. He let out a soft _“Oh”_ and turned back to leave.

 _“Is this his favourite chocolate too?”_ , thought Makoto as he saw the boy trooping towards the door with **empty** hands. Makoto looked at the boy and then at his chocolate, staring hard.

 _“I will come for you later. I hope there will be more of you when I come next time.”, s_ aid Makoto as he looked at the chocolate bar in his hands. He ran after the boy who was clutching the door handle, about to take his leave.

 _“Hello there! Y-you can have this.”_ , said Makoto as he handed out the chocolate. The boy shook his head to which Makoto replied, _“No worries! You can take it.”_

The boy slowly raised his hands and took the chocolate bar from Makoto. He bowed a little and said a low _“Thank you.”_. He proceeded to purchase it and left soon afterwards. After that was done, Makoto fished out another delicious-looking chocolate and approached the counter.

 _“That was so adorable of you, Makoto.”_ , complimented the smiling owner as she handed out the change. Makoto smiled back and returned to his Father, waiting by the car.

He noticed that the dog was **gone**.

 _“That boy must be his owner! A fluffy dog with a fluffy-haired owner.”_ , thought Makoto as he looked around hoping to catch a sight of them but to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satomi Aoba is an idol from Sayaka's group. You can search up on her in the Danganronpa Wiki's list of minor characters.
> 
> Sneak-Peek of the next chapter:  
> Makoto meets the other Ultimate Lucky Student after a series of mishaps.


	5. The Other Ulitmate Lucky Student

_“What are you guys watching?”,_ asked Makoto when he saw Komaru and Grandmother fixated on the screen of the TV.

 **Komaru:** We are watching one of Sayaka’s performances at _“Event Melody 2008”!_

 **Makoto:** Grandmother too?

 **Komaru:** Shush! You are meddling in the process of being a Sayakar.

 **Grandmother:** When is this commercial break ending, Komaru?

 **Komaru:** Patience, oh Grandmother. For now, deeply analyze the lyrics of the songs I have shown you just now.

 **Makoto:** I don’t think there is much to analyze here.

 **Komaru:** There is a deep meaning behind every happy song.

 **Makoto:** Oh, well…have fun you two!

 **Komaru:** Where are you going to?

 **Makoto:** Just going to buy a book or something at the mall.

 **Komaru:** Buy me the usual.

 **Makoto:** Orange juice? Maybe not.

 **Komaru:** Hey!

 **Makoto:** Fine, fine!

Makoto made his way to the mall. Every step of the way, he was observant and paid attention. His luck could go **haywire** and he did not want people to get hurt unnecessarily. No more was he going to blame himself for his unfortunate and unpredictable luck. Rather than wasting his time on that, he was going to devise ways to counter his bad luck.

He did not want a repeat of the past events he had endured the day before yesterday _(the “thief” case)._

He carefully took his steps, looked around repeatedly, tried to avoid bumping into people, and was taking other precautions.

Finally, he stood before the **library**. The place he had in mind to spend time in.

Makoto was conflicted on what to choose from the many interesting options presented in front of him. He was standing by the bookshelf, his eyes wandering from book to book. At last, he found what he looked for and reached for it. He leafed through the pages, also taking in the aromatic smell coming from them.

Suddenly, he heard something crash to the ground with a thump. He turned his head sideways and saw that a book has fallen from a shelf, located a bit further from the bookshelf he was browsing on. The sight of the book on the floor and the fact that nobody bothered to pick it up **bugged** Makoto. So, he went ahead to put it back on its shelf.

The moment he touched the book was when he heard a loud crash and a **scream** from a woman.

…

Makoto was shocked at the sight before him. The bookshelf he had just taken a book from had fallen and crashed onto someone.

Makoto slunk into the crowd forming around the fallen bookshelf, quivering. 

**If he had stayed there a little time more...**

Fortunately, help arrived and the woman was freed, although a little bruised. Makoto heaved a sigh of relief. 

Moments later, Makoto walked out of the store after purchasing the book. His mind was buzzing with scenes from that accident and he scolded himself for being careless. He could have prevented it somehow, he thought. Nevertheless, he swore he wouldn’t repeat such mistakes.

**Or so he thought.**

When Makoto walked into a small coffee shop, he slipped on a wet patch and glided along the marble floor. Where he had been walking, a **chandelier** crashed to the ground and a passer-by almost escaped it.

Makoto was in the supermarket to buy Komaru orange juice and chips. When he took a bag of chips from the shelf rack and walked further from it, the **rack** toppled over and would have fallen over two kids if Makoto hadn’t looked back and rushed to their aid. He patted himself for that.

Makoto was caught by a talkative saleswoman, who was standing outside of her store, trying to persuade him in buying a useless product. As he tried desperately to tell her he wasn’t interested, he slipped backwards and dropped to the ground. At that moment, one of the giant letters that spelt out the shop’s name **fell** from the top of the store to the ground, separating Makoto and the saleswoman, who **fainted** from the shock. Makoto tried his best to revive her.

A tired Makoto was trudging towards a tiny coffee shop, situated a little further when a crying little boy approached him. Makoto tried comforting the boy and when he turned his head towards the coffee shop, it was on **fire**. Makoto stayed and watched as help arrived, his knees shaking. Fortunately, no one was injured.

* * *

Makoto was walking along an empty section of the mall where he was sure his bad luck wouldn’t put the people around him in harm’s way. _“I guess being careful wasn’t enough. My luck would find every single way to cause chaos around me.”_ , thought Makoto sadly as he made his way to one of the exit doors there.

Abruptly, Makoto stopped in his tracks.

 _“Are you f-following me?”,_ asked Makoto loudly.

...

....

**No answer.**

From the time he departed from the library, Makoto had the uncanny feeling of being stalked. He would spot the same figure wearing the same hoodie and the same facemask everywhere. At first, he tried to convince himself he was imagining things or that it was a mistake.

**This has gone too far now.**

Slowly, Makoto turned himself around and he nearly shrieked.

The tall hooded figure was standing right there **in front** of him.

 _“C-can I h-help you?”,_ asked Makoto.

…

Now, why did he ask such a thing like **that**?

The strange figure, for all he knew, could be a kidnapper, a serial killer, a thief, or basically, someone dangerous. 

Why was he offering assistance to such a suspicious figure? 

Makoto slapped himself subconsciously. When was he ever going to stop being an **easy target** for people to take advantage of?

…

Makoto felt a sudden burst of bravery and he looked at the looming figure in the face.

 _“What do you want? Stay away!”,_ shouted Makoto, making himself look aggressive. Although, he knew he probably looked like an angry chihuahua barking at a German Shepard. 

The stranger raised his arms and waved his hands, gesticulating the irritated Luckster to calm down.

 _“Haha, I mean no harm. If in any case, this provides you with some relief, I am a student of **Hope’s Peak Academy**.”_, said a raspy voice.

Oh, the stranger was talking.

_“ **Makoto Naegi** , this year’s Ultimate Lucky Student.”_

Makoto froze at the mention of his name and title. He cautiously neared the stranger, readying himself if the stranger attacked without a warning. The stranger threw off his hood and took off his facemask. Makoto had only one question when the stranger's face appeared in proper view.

_“I…is that hair? Or cotton candy?”_

He instantly noticed that he had blurted the question out **loud**.

The stranger gave a throaty laugh, much to Makoto’s shock and embarrassment.

Makoto took a deep breath and began questioning.

 **Makoto:** Why were you following me?

 **Stranger:** I was simply observing you.

 **Makoto:** _(with a pause)_ …are you talking about my-

 **Stranger:** Luck? That’s right! You have an interesting and unpredictable luck cycle. I have tested it again and again.

Makoto blinked rapidly. What did he mean by _"_ tested”?

 _"I have a controllable luck cycle. When a good incident happens to me, I would be sure to be more careful of myself since the next incident is sure to be a terrible one of the same strength as the previous good luck. Good luck, then bad luck. Bad luck, then good luck. Do you understand?"_ , said the stranger.

Makoto was stunned. A luck cycle that can be controlled. Was this a **good** thing to have? An unpredictable event to have control over.

The stranger noticed Makoto's face soften and he smiled. _"Ahaha, since you have lived with unpredictability, it is natural for you to dream of possessing my luck cycle. But I wouldn’t say so it’s a good thing to have. You see…"_

The stranger’s eyes darkened, he shook slightly, gave a deranged smile, and whispered-

_“…it has gotten lots of people **killed**.”_

A pang of terror began creeping up Makoto’s spine and he took a step back.

Did the stranger just **laugh**?

 _“Just kidding, haha! I was simply messing with you.”_ , said the stranger in a light-hearted tone.

**That wasn’t funny at all.**

_"What I have said about testing people was true. Consistently, I was building up small instances of good luck and bad luck and ensuring that you get the **share** of my bad luck by following you. As I predicted, my bad luck probably caused all sorts of catastrophes to happen to you but you come out unscathed due to your good luck doing you a favour. Not to mention that people around you narrowly escaped them too. You can see that your good luck acts for other people too. I hope I made some sense."_, explained the stranger.

…

**What?**

Makoto felt that a murderer had just casually explained their plan to him.

 **Stranger:** You look confused. That’s fine. Something as unpredictable as luck cannot be easily comprehended though I expected you to know better.

 **Makoto:** You’re saying that…you have put people’s lives at risk simply to test me?

 **Stranger:** _(shrugged)_ I guess you could say that.

 **Makoto:** _(deeply inhaled)_ Just…why?

 **Stranger** : No need to get so vexed, Makoto. Won’t you be proud that your good luck became of use to other people?

 **Makoto:** But this…this is **not** worth putting innocent lives to risk for!

 **Stranger:** Sigh…I am sorry then.

Just like that? Did he just...apologize?

 **Makoto:** _(instantly)_ Really?

 **Stranger:** Would you like for me to beg on the floor then?

 **Makoto:** N..no need. The people weren’t harmed too much. So…I guess it wasn’t that bad. Surprisingly, my good luck made sure of their safety too.

 **Stranger:** Surely, a bang on the head would do...

 **Makoto:** What? Don't hurt yourself!

... 

Makoto's character was a **weak one**. He accepted any apology no matter how much someone hurt him. It didn't matter if the apology was genuine or half-arsed. He forgave all.

**Or did he?**

Makoto's forgiveness could be **fake**. He had done it many times with a smile that hid his clenched teeth to prevent further conflicts and he wallowed in grief all alone, pretending everything was fine.

This characteristic of his was easy to be exploited by others and he was taken advantage of, even by his "friends".

Moreover, it's a possibility Nagito knew that and got him right in his weak spot.

 **Stranger:** Am I forgiven, Makoto?

 **Makoto:** Y-yes?

 **Stranger:** Excellent! We, lucky students, must stick together at Hope’s Peak Academy, don’t you agree?

 **Makoto:** Um..yeah. Also, you haven’t told me your name yet.

 **Stranger:** Ah, there’s no point since scum like me will be forgotten anyways.

How could Makoto ever forget a guy like… **him**?

 **Makoto:** Please, tell me your name.

 **Stranger:** If you insist. **Nagito Komaeda** , Ultimate Lucky Student from Class 77. 

**Makoto:** I am Ma-you already know my name...

 **Stranger:** Yes. _(extended hand to shake)_ I look forward to working with you as **stepping stones** for the other marvellous Ultimates.

...

As what?

Makoto shook his head and tried to correct Nagito. _"Not as stepping stones. As equal partners or friends. We all must help one another, yes?"_

Nagito giggled at him.

How naive can one be? That wouldn't do. Nagito must let Makoto know his place properly at the academy.

_"Oh, Makoto…we are simply chosen there to be **used** by the other Ultimates."_

…

**Used?**

**Simply to be used?**

**Taken advantage of?**

…

Suddenly, something snapped in Makoto's mind as he yelled at Nagito unexpectedly which shocked the other Luckster.

 **Makoto:** No, we’re not! We are going there to build towards our future, not to be **servants**.

 **Nagito:** _(frantically)_ Sweet Makoto, you don’t understand, we…

 **Makoto:** No! I am done with all of this. I am going there for my purpose only, not for anyone else’s. I will work as hard as everyone else and become equals. I am not going to stand here and watch you degrading my value to that of a slave, you _..(after a pause)_ maniacal mutated leftover cotton candy! And, don't call me "sweet"!

Nagito was astounded at the fact that someone even considered creating a **long** insulting name with the effort put into it for an undeserving scum like him. Usually, he would be called shorter names “weird”, “trash”, “that guy”, etc. but **never** this string of interesting words.

To be honest, he didn’t even feel insulted. 

He was simply **amused**.

Makoto turned around and swaggered to the exit, leaving Nagito with a dumbfounded look.

* * *

 _“That’s it! He’s the **answer** to all of my troubles.”_, muttered Nagito as he loitered the empty area of the mall.

_“The good luck he possesses can counter my bad luck. There can’t be a full guarantee but it mostly works!”_

_“If I stay with him at all times at the academy, I would pose no danger to the Ultimates. They can shine brighter as ever without any causalities.”_

_“I wonder if Kazuichi is still mad at me since my luck caused him to get hit by a truck.”_

_“Perhaps I should convince the school staff to relocate my dorm close to his.”_

_“Makoto is naive and a bit plain. He didn’t understand the truths I conveyed back there.”_

“But I can’t clash into him too much. I need to stay on his good side and be friends with him.”

_“In that way, we both can be of use to the Ultimates.”_

_“Ehehe, Makoto…”_

**_“I shall be waiting for you at the academy.”_ **

* * *

_“Oh, Makoto…we are simply chosen there to be used by the other Ultimates.”_

Makoto replayed that part of his conversation with the other Ultimate Lucky Student, over and over again. Just when he felt a little better and more confident about being part of Hope’s Peak Academy, some… **rando** had to shoot his self-esteem down.

 _“I will show you all. I will get to the top all by myself without the help of the 'other Ultimates'. Just you wait!”_ , thought Makoto with unusual self-confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak-Peek of the next chapter:  
> Makoto's first day at Hope's Peak Academy.


End file.
